The Perfect Night
by Lynn Caraway
Summary: The big night was finally here for Ron and Hermione, and Ron wants it to be perfect. This is a one chapter story of that night. Rated R for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charachters or ideas.

A/N: I've been wanting to try writing a fanfic/romance. Just be warned that this is basically 100 smut. Hope you enjoy.....review please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was the night.

Ron looked around the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. Everything had to be perfect tonight. He was determined not to screw up. Hermione meant too much to him for that. What had it been? Almost a year now that they'd been together. Ron found himself thinking back to everything they'd done together. With Hermione as a prefect it had been easy to find somewhere to be alone. Ron looked around again. The room of requirement was going to be much better than a classroom. Especially for tonight. Ron started to become lost in thought until he heard the door creak open behind him. He turned and was greeted by Hermione.

"Ron, this is perfect," she said, looking around. The room was filled with candles, and in the center was a very large bed. The red satin sheets were covered with rose petals, and on the pillow was a single red rose. All over the floor were rose petals, and Hermione sighed as she let the intoxicating scent wash over her. She looked towards Ron. He looked amazing. His eyes sparkled and she knew he was just as excited as she was.

Ron moved towards her, savoring every moment. She looked perfect, as always. She was wearing a low cut white sweater that fit her quite nicely, and jeans that were just low enough to tease him by showing of a bit of skin. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hermione..."

"Shhhh," Hermione quieted him, brushing her lips against his. "Kiss me."

Ron pulled her closer, kissing her. He was rewarded by the softness of her tongue brushing up against his lips. He accepted, kissing her back with a passion that neither of them had felt before. Ron could feel her shiver as he ran his hands down her sides. When he found the edge of her shirt, he slowly pushed his hands under, as if trying to memorize the feel of her skin.

Hermione took a step backwards, feeling the edge of the bed against her legs. Moving her hands along his chest, she grabbed his shirt and gently pulled him onto the bed with her. She pushed her hands up under his shirt, running them over his defined muscles, taking in every inch of his body. She could feel his hands doing the same to her, but grew impatient as they avoided the very parts she wanted him to touch. Shifting around so Ron was above her she grabbed the edge of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head.

Ron looked at her, admiring the beauty that she had just revealed to him. Running his fingers up her sides, he pulled her back into a deep kiss before moving down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He kissed her shoulders, and then moved down, kissing each breast through her bra. He reached around her back, and quickly undid it, tossing the garment aside. Slowly, he started spiraling in from the outside, kissing his way towards the now hardened nipples. When he got to the middle, he took the nipple into his mouth and began to gently suck. He was rewarded by a soft moan from Hermione, and decided to continue.

Hermione could feel his hardness against her leg, and moved her hands down to undo the clasp. Slowly, she ran her hands down his sides, pushing off his jeans. He pulled away, surprised at her actions. They met eyes, and Hermione pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Ron decided to follow her lead, and quickly pulled her pants down as well.

They broke apart for a moment, and Ron took the opportunity to move into another series of kisses across her breasts. Then, Ron slowly kissed his way down to her belly button, then slowly moved lower, pulling her underwear down her legs. Unsure, he shifted back to kiss her again, but Hermione pulled away.

"Please Ron..." she begged, her eyes full of desire.

Ron moved a hand down between her legs and gently brushed up her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. Moving up further, he slid a finger into her warm wetness, smiling with pleasure as he heard her moan. Pulling his finger out, he moved up and kissed her curls, before exploring her with is tongue and lips. He found her bud and began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around and listening to her moans of pleasure.

Hermione could feel the intensity building up inside of her as Ron took her in. This was unlike anything she had ever felt, and she cried out as everything exploded and pleasure washed over her. Ron moved up to kiss her, but she stopped him, determined to make him feel as good as she felt.

Ron shivered as Hermione slowly brushed her hands down his side, until they met the edge of his boxers. Pushing down gently, she took a quick breath in as she revealed his firm member. She ran a finger down his stomach, slowly running it to the tip of his manhood. She moved down, brushing her lips against him and taking him into her mouth. Slowly, she moved him in and out, running her tongue over him. She was happy to hear him moaning, and found herself wanting him even more.

"Hermione... I want you." He managed to pant. Surprised that he shared his feelings, she laid back down, and he moved over her, gently spreading her legs. She reached down to guide him in; unsure of what was to come.

Ron pushed into her, feeling a slight resistance. He gently pushed in again, feeling her arch her back against him. Suddenly she let out a small cry, and he felt himself engulfed by her warmth. He thrust in again, and she pushed her hips against him. Feeling the tension building inside himself, he reached down and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. He continued to thrust in, and they both settled in to a rhythm.

"Oh Ron!" she cried, shuddering. Ron thrust in for a final time, spending himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. After a few minutes, he shifted over, and she rested her head on his chest.

"This was perfect, Ron." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." It had been perfect, the perfect night.


End file.
